Containment Project 3 - Dominus Mortuus
Notiz des Autors: Die ist der zweite Teil von Containment Project 3. Der ersten Teil kann hier gefunden werden. Bericht des Abtes Clemens aus Dome Medieval 1340 während der "großen Dunkelheit". Zusammengetragen und überarbeitet von Patricia 'Lavander' Langley. 16. Oktober - 27. Oktober A. D. 1400 Ein Großteil der Ereignisse, welche ich nun beschreiben werde, liegen nun einen Monat zurück. Die jüngsten Geschehnisse liegen mir noch frisch im Gedächtnis, aber vergebt mir, wenn ich einige ältere nur bruchstückhaft widergeben kann. In den ersten beiden Tagen der Dunkelheit gedachten die Menschen lediglich, sie auszuharren. Einige der Brüder, wie auch der Leute aus dem Dorf, sahen die Dunkelheit als eine wortwörtliche, göttliche Metapher für den Tod Christi an. Dass wir einfach nur bis zum dritten Tage warten sollten, ehe die Sonne, ganz gleich dem Herrn, wiederkäme. Doch nichts passierte. Als die Dunkelheit am vierten Tage weiterbestand, ordnete Vater Warren eine Zeit des Fastens und der Gebete an. Oh, wie prophetisch seine Worte sich im Nachhinein anhören, da Fasten und Beten die einzigen Dinge waren, die wir tun würden! Zeichen des ersteren ereigneten sich in der Nacht auf den 27. Oktober, als Mr. Millers Haus, die danebenstehende Mühle, sowie die angrenzende Backstube in Brand gerieten. Da die Temperaturen ohne Sonne merklich kälter wurden, dachte Jacob Miller, es sei eine gute Idee gewesen, den Ofen über Nacht anzulassen. Das Dorf sah in einer Mischung aus Staunen und Schrecken auf die züngelnden Flammen, welche höher und höher wuchsen, je weiter diese sich auf das Obergeschoss des zweistöckigen Hauses und die Spitze der Mühle ausbreiteten. Den Millers ging es gut, falls ihr euch wundert. Aber eines war nun gewiss: von dieser Nacht, an würde es kein Brot mehr geben – und Muntun leidet unter chronischem Nahrungsmangel. Da dies alles im Oktober begann, fragt ihr euch bestimmt, warum in Muntun trotz Erntezeit Nahrungsmangel herrscht? Tatsache ist, dass die Ernte dieses Jahr weniger üppig war und in Muntun nie ein Überschuss an Ertrag erwirtschaftet wird. Alles, was die Bauern ernten, geht sofort an Lord Mallory und die Kirche, das heißt, an Vater Warren. Was übrig bleibt, reicht allen gerade so, um über die Runden zu kommen. Nachdem die Backstube abbrannte, ließ ich vorsorglich all unser Nutzvieh in der Abtei schlachten und konservieren. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser, vierte Tag der Dunkelheit, nur der Anfang sein würde. Rückblickend, hatte ich recht! Montag 1. November A.D. 1400 Zu Allerheiligen begehen wir normalerweise das Fest zu Ehren des Heiligen Clarence auf dem Marktplatz und danken dem Herrn für eine reiche Ernte. Dieses Jahr war die Ernte eher mager ausgefallen und anstatt eines Festes, bekamen wir eine Hinrichtung! Zwei Wochen waren nun vergangen, seitdem die Dunkelheit über uns gekommen war, und nun, da die Lebensmittelvorräte langsam knapp wurden, wurden die Leute Zusehens unruhiger. Hier und da war es zu einigen, kleinen Plünderungen gekommen, aber nichts, was man hatte aufdecken können. Bis auf den Abend vor Allerheiligen. Welch grausamer Wink des Schicksals es doch für mich gewesen war, da sich der Dieb als Albert Cutter entpuppte! Er war in das Haus seines Nachbarn eingebrochen, hatte diesen bewusstlos geschlagen und war mit kaum einem halben Laib Brot wieder entflohen. Ein kleines Vergehen, gewiss, da besagter Nachbar kurz nach dem Vorfall wieder zu sich kam. Doch niemand hatte ahnen können, wie Witherton die ganze Sache regelte! Wie bereits angesprochen, endete es mit Albert Cutters Hinrichtung, was jenseits von Allem war, das man sich vorgestellt hatte! Sicher, stehlen und jemanden schlagen sind Verbrechen und erstes sogar eine Sünde, doch niemals zuvor war jemand in Muntun hierfür hingerichtet worden! Als ich sah, wie Cutter zum Richtblock lief, an dem Witherton bereits mit seinem Schwert bereitstand, begriff ich, weshalb man es tat. Es ging nicht nur darum, alle in solch stürmischen Zeiten in Reih und Glied zu halten. Denn mit Cutters Ableben hatte man nun einen Mund weniger, den man durchfüttern musste. Mittwoch 3. November A. D. 1400 Da die Lebensmittelvorräte immer knapper wurden, wusste ich, dass ich einen geheimen Vorrat anlegen musste, falls es zum Äußersten kam. Für mich gab es hierfür keinen passenderen Ort, als den verfluchten Schuppen. Nachdem sich Bruder Nathan dort erhängt hatte, hatte ich Norwind gefragt, warum wir den Schuppen nicht einfach abrissen. Er hatte mir daraufhin gesagt, dass Vater Warren ihm gesagt habe, er wolle den Schuppen als eine Art grimmige Mahnung für...was auch immer stehen lassen. Tut mir Leid, mein Gedächtnis ist nicht mehr das Beste. An was ich mich jedoch sehr gut erinnern kann ist das, was ich darin vorfand. Als ich dem Schuppen näher kam, sah ich, dass Licht in ihm brannte. Ich hielt sofort an, ehe ich mich vorsichtig dem Gebäude näherte. Weiter und weiter in dessen Bereich kommend, hörte ich schließlich ein...lustvolles Stöhnen! Ich hörte dem Treiben kurz zu und nahm an, dass ich auf ein von der Lust und Leidenschaft ergriffenes Liebespaar gestoßen war. Doch je länger ich dem lauschte, desto mehr hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme heraus. Bruder Callum?! Leise schlich ich um den Schuppen herum und suchte nach einem Spalt oder einem Loch in der Wand um zu sehen, ob mich meine Ohren wirklich nicht betrogen hatten. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe ich einen Spalt fand, welcher weit genug war, um durch ihn durchzusehen. Tatsächlich: es handelte sich dabei wirklich um den zuvor erwähnten Bruder, zusammen mit Christina Myrtle, des Schmieds Tochter. Sie war der Grund gewesen, weswegen er unserem Orden beigetreten war, da ihr Vater deren potenzielle Verbindung nicht guthieß. Ich versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu sein, während ich ihnen im Flackern der Kerzen zusah, welche sie überall im Schuppen verteilt hatten. Nackt, stöhnend vor Leidenschaft, sich ihren fleischlichen Gelüsten hingebend, zwischen allerlei unheiligen und – ich wage es zu sagen – gotteslästerlichen Positionen wechselnd. Ihre Haut war mit dem Schweiß ihrer sich windenden Körper bedeckt, die Luft war geschwängert vom Atem ihrer Lust, als sie sich einander hingaben. Tief in mir verspürte ich den Drang, die Tür des Schuppens aufzureißen, ihnen den Zorn Gottes zuteilwerden zu lassen und Bruder Callum an sein Keuschheitsgelübde zu erinnern, welches er gebrochen hatte! Doch erinnerte ich mich an eine Passage im Buch in der Kapelle, welches über den moralischen Verfall während der Pestjahre berichtete, als anderweitig anständige Bürger sich allen Arten der Verderbtheit und Unzucht hingaben. Offensichtlich geschah dies nun auch in Muntun! Doch dann erinnerte ich mich an die Worte Bruder Aldens, welcher annahm, dass die Dunkelheit eine Metapher für die wütende See in Markus, Kapitel vier war und dass Gott unsere Gelassenheit auf die Probe stellte. Dass wir uns in Geduld üben sollten und somit erlöst werden würden, sobald die Dunkelheit wieder verschwand. Für mich ergaben die Worte des weisen Bruders Sinn und daher drückte ich eine Auge im Angesicht dieser Verfehlung vor mir zu und schlich wieder in Richtung Abtei. Freitag 5. November A. D. 1400 Blut, brennendes Fleisch, Buße und tiefe Gläubigkeit wären die Worte, welche ich selbst jetzt wählen würde, um die folgenden drei Tage zu beschreiben. Es geschah gegen ein Uhr mittags, als ein Kind durch die Straßen und de Dunkelheit Muntuns rannte und rief: „Die Millers sind zurück! Die Millers sind zurück!“ Nach der Zerstörung ihres Heims vor zwei Wochen, hatten sie zunächst Zuflucht in Jacobs Bruders Haus gefunden, ehe sie von heute auf Morgen verschwanden. Natürlich war man froh gewesen, sie wieder zu sehen, als man die Nachricht vernahm – was sich jedoch änderte, als man sah, wie sie wiederkamen! Sie wurden von ihrer Tochter Catherine und Alberts Witwe Barbara begleitet. Ihr Haar war ungewaschen und klobig, ihre Haut war mit einer dreckigen Mischung aus Asche, verkrustetem Blut und Schweiß bedeckt. Dies traf ebenfalls auf die Lumpen zu, welche sie anhatten und deren Hinterseite nun vollständig in Stücke gerissen worden war. Der Rücken eines jeden einzelnen von ihnen war durch tiefe, rote, blutende Striemen entstellt, welche von den Peitschen stammten, welche jeder von ihnen in der Hand hielt. Wie verhext liefen die Vier durch die Straßen Muntuns, sangen und beteten während sie liefen. Nachdem sie alle dreißig Schritte gelaufen waren, hielten sie an, woraufhin einer von ihnen kniete, während die Anderen sich mit ausgestreckten Armen auf den Boden legten. Die kniende Person sprach dann das Vaterunser oder ein anderes Gebet und geißelte sich nach jedem Satz oder jeden zweiten. Dies wiederholte sich, bis der Zug, welcher von Mennith aus gestartet war, die Kirche erreichte. Dort sah jeder zu, wie Vater Warren mit einem Ausdruck von Wut und Verwirrung unter dem bunten Relief stand und zusah, wie Jacob und Catherine sich wortlos vor ihm positionierten. Aufgrund der Dunkelheit konnten wir nicht sehen, was Jacob in seiner anderen Hand hielt, doch würden wir es bald herausfinden. Vater Warren lief auf Catherine zu und wollte etwas zu ihr sagen, als sie sich urplötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung ihr lumpiges Kleid vom Leib riss. Nackt und völlig entblößt stand sie vor ihm und sah direkt in seine weit aufgerissenen Augen. Im fahlen Licht der Fackeln sahen wir, wie Jacob etwas in eine von ihnen hielt, ehe er es auf den Rücken seiner Tochter drückte. Die ließ sie voller Qual und Schmerzen aufschreien, ehe sie mit einem schmerzverzerrten Schrei rief: „Gegrüßet seist du, Maria, voll der Gnade! Du bist gebenedeit unter den Frauen, und gebenedeit ist die Frucht deines Leibes, Jesus! Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes, bitte für uns Sünder jetzt und in der Stunde unseres Todes!“ Der Geruch, der mit dieser Tat einherging, ist einer, den man nicht so schnell vergisst und einer, welchen wir mehr als nur einmal in diesem Ort gerochen hatten – der Duft von brennendem, menschlichem Fleisch! Es war erst nach diesen Ereignissen, dass ich vollends begriffen hatte, was geschehen war. Jacob Miller hatte eine der Formen, mit denen er normalerweise Kreuze auf Brote zu Ostern drückte, heiß gemacht, und sie auf den Rücken seiner Tochter gepresst! Woher er die Form hatte, kann ich nur vermuten. Entweder hatte er sie vor den Flammen gerettet, oder sie waren eines der wenigen Dinge gewesen, welche die Flammen überstanden hatten. Im Schein der Fackeln sah man, wie sich das Gesicht Vater Warrens zu einem des wahrhaften Schreckens wandelte, als sich der Rauch des brutzelnden Fleisches seinen Weg in dessen Nasenlöcher bahnte. Für mich war es nun kein Geheimnis mehr, dass er von dem Buch in der Kapelle und von den darin beschriebenen Flagellanten wusste – doch diese, extreme Form der Buße, kam in dessen Texten nicht vor! Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt damit gerechnet, dass Vater Warren sie alle an Ort und Stelle festnahm, doch geschah nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen verhüllte sich Catherine Miller wieder so gut es ging, ehe der Zug sich auf die gleiche Art und Weise zurück nach Mennith begab, wie er gekommen war. Samstag 6. November A. D. 1400 ''' Waren wir tags zuvor davon ausgegangen, es hatte sich hierbei um ein einmaliges Ereignis gehandelt, wurden wir an diesem Tag eines Besseren belehrt. So wie sie es bereits zur Mittagsstunde des vorherigen Tages taten, zogen die Millers und die Witwe Cutter in Muntun ein. Doch anders als zuvor, hatten sich zwei Dinge verändert. Zum einen trug Mr. Miller nun ein großes Kreuz mit sich herum – und ihnen Gesellschaft leistete niemand anderes als als Madame Witherton! Als die Fünf Muntun erreichten, sah ich Sheriff Witherton und seinem schockierten Blick nach zu urteilen, konnte ich erkennen, dass er von all dem absolut nichts gewusst hatte! Das Dorf sah zu, als der Zug die ausgebrannte Ruine dessen erreichte, was einst ein wunderschönes, zweistöckiges Haus gewesen war, von welchen nun lediglich die Steinmauern noch standen. Wir sahen alle von Furcht ergriffen zu, wie Jacob das Kreuz niederlegte, sich auf es darauflegte...und sich selbst von seiner Frau und Tochter darauf kreuzigen ließ! Seine Schmerzensschreie hallten durch die ausgebrannten Wände, als die Nägel durch seine Hände und Füße getrieben wurden. Daraufhin hoben seine Frau, Catherine und Madame Witherton das Kreuz auf und lehnten es gegen eine der schwarzen Wände. Dazu muss gesagt werden, dass Jacob ein recht schlanker Mann gewesen war und die Drei daher wenig Kraft dazu gebraucht hatten. Sein Blut tropfte als er dort hing, während die anderen Vier einen Halbkreis um ihn bildeten und beteten, wobei seine Frau und seine Tochter jeweils zu seiner Linken und Rechten knieten. Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange, ehe Vater Warren und sogar Lord Mallory sich am Ort des Geschehens einfanden und wie alle anderen, völlig Wortlos und staunend auf das blickten, was gerade passiert war. Tatsächlich war Erstaunen die vorherrschenden Stimmung gewesen, welche diesem Ereignis folgte. Als ich mit meinen Brüdern nach dem Gebet darüber sprach, waren sie alle von der Darbietung tiefer Hingabe und Frömmigkeit im Angesicht solch düsterer Zeiten erstaunt gewesen. Bruder Alden hatte angemerkt, dass er selbst nie den Mut zu einer derartigen Tat hätte aufbringen können und Bruder Callum hatte mich sogar angefleht, ihm zu gestatten, dem Zug beizutreten, sollten die Fünf damit weitermachen. Und wenn man seinen heimlichen Fehltritt bedachte, wäre eine derartige Zurschaustellung von Demut und Frömmigkeit sicherlich Buße genug gewesen. Oh, wie naiv seine Bitte rückblickend gewesen war! '''Sonntag 7. November A. D. 1400 Ich hatte beinahe schon damit gerechnet, dass es so enden würde, doch war selbst ich zutiefst schockiert darüber gewesen, wie weit Vater Warren bereit zu gehen gewesen war! Um etwa sieben Uhr des nächsten Morgens hatte Vater Warren die Millers, die Witwe Cutter und sogar Mrs. Witherton verhaften lassen. Sein Grund hierfür war, natürlich, Ketzerei gewesen; allerdings war selbst ich dem bezüglich skeptisch. Hätte man dies bei Agatha noch annahmen können, so traf dies auf diese Fünf jedoch nicht zu. Für mich schien es her so, als ob der gute Vater etwas paranoid geworden war, nachdem er von meiner Entdeckung des Buches erfahren hatte. Er war wohl davon ausgegangen, dass die Millers ebenfalls auf es und die Pillen gestoßen waren und wollte nun vorsichtshalber gegen jeden vorgehen, von dem er dies vermutete. Ich persönlich glaube jedoch, dass das Buch damit nichts zu tun hatte. Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach hatten die Millers nur etwas für sich entdeckt, das bereits in der Bibel stand, nämlich die Geißelung Christi, und daraus ihre eigene Version gebastelt. Doch ich bin kein Inquisitor und kann daher nichts von all dem mit Gewissheit beantworten. Was ich allerdings sagen kann, ist, dass Vater Warren bei ihrer peinlichen Befragung nicht zimperlich vorgegangen war. Den ganzen Tag über, hörte man Schmerzensschreie, Schreie der Qual und unverständliches Gestammel aus Withertons Zelle kommen. Erst gegen Nachmittag, als die Scheiterhaufen schon errichtet worden waren, sahen wir das Ergebnis seiner Befragung. Jacob Miller hatte man geblendet, seiner Frau die Nase abgeschnitten. Catherine Miller hatte man die Daumen abgeschnitten und ich werde mich hüten, über den scharlachroten Fleck in ihrer Beckenregion zu spekulieren! Witwe Cutter hatte man die Ohren abgeschnitten und Madame Withertons Knie waren zertrümmert worden, da sie an den Ort ihrer Hinrichtung getragen werden musste. Es war glasklar, dass niemand im Ort mit dem, was hier vor sich ging, einverstanden gewesen war und niemand hätte je damit gerechnet, dass Vater Warren Mary-Annes Hinrichtung wirklich durchführen würde! Da sie des Sheriffs Weib gewesen war, hatte ich ebenfalls angenommen, dass sie eine vergleichsweise milde Strafe erwarten würde. Vielleicht eine saftiges Bußgeld oder einen ähnlichen Bußzug, wie ich ihn auferlegt bekommen hatte. Selbst Witherton konnte nicht glauben, was hier vor sich ging und wagte es, Vater Warren diesbezüglich zur Rede zu stellen. „Bitte!“ flehte er und seine Worte, wie auch der Rest der folgenden Konversation, waren laut genug gewesen, damit es alle hören konnten: „Tu ihr das nicht an! Nicht Mary-Anne! Nicht meiner Frau!“ „Tretet zur Seite, Witherton!“ gab der Vater mit autoritärem Ton zurück: „Tretet zur Seite und lasst mich diese Sünder bestrafen, so wie ihr Euer Weib hättet bestrafen sollen! Und wie Ihr es während der ganzen peinlichen Befragung nicht konntet!“ Witherton schwieg, trat zur Seite wie befohlen, und ließ den Vater mit der Hinrichtung weitermachen. Da es keinen Wind gab, dauerte es eine Weile, ehe die Flammen zu züngeln begannen, woraufhin mich der Vater zu seiner Seite zitierte. Ich zögerte zunächst, lief dann jedoch zu ihm und stand an seiner Seite. Als ich den Fünf beim Brennen zusah und erneut den Geruch von brennendem, menschlichem Fleisch in meine Nase aufnahm, fasste ich den Mut, den Vater bezüglich der harten Bestrafung sowohl Albert Cutters, wie auch die der Fünf auf den Scheiterhaufen zu fragen. Darüber, wie deren Bestrafung so ganz ungleich im Maße zu dem stand, was mir auferlegt worden war. „Bildet Euch hierbei bloß nichts ein,“ erwiderte Vater Warren, weder meine Frage beantwortend, noch mich beim Sprechen ansehend: „Es war nicht Mitleid, dass meine Hand an diesem Tag im Zaum gehalten hatte. Wäre es nach mir gegangen, dann wäret Ihr verbrannt worden!“ Er hielt in seinen Worten an, damit ich sie mir gut merken konnte, ehe er weitersprach und dabei ohne Rührung im Gesicht weiterhin auf die brennenden Scheiterhaufen starrte: „Diesbezüglich könnt Ihr Lady Mallory Euren Dank aussprechen. Genau genommen hatte sie ein Angebot gemacht, welches ich an Euch weiterleiten sollte.“ „Ein Angebot, Vater?“ „Da wir jetzt ein Mitglied weniger haben, meinte sie, dass Ihr heute um Mitternacht zur Kirche kommen solltet, wenn Ihr die Wahrheit erfahren wollt. Normalerweise und laut den Anordnungen des...Königs, ist die Abtei als Sperrgebiet zu betrachten. Meiner Meinung nach, und vor allem die jüngsten Ereignisse betrachtend, muss es das nicht sein.“ Wahrheit? Von welcher Wahrheit sprach er? Was war so wichtig, dass Lady Mallory mich wissen lassen wollte und der Vater mir so kryptisch übermittelte? Ich hatte so viele Fragen, konnte allerdings ein einfaches ‚Ich werde um Leitung beten‘ herausbringen, während ich erneut in des Vaters ausdrucksloses Gesicht blickte. „Betet nicht allzu lange,“ erwiderte Vater Warren: „Ihr wisst genau, was unser Herr diesbezüglich sagt.“ „Und ihr werdet die Wahrheit erkennen“, zitierte ich, während Vater Warren beinahe unterschwellig auf die fünf Brennenden zeigte und sprach: „Und die Wahrheit wird euch befreien – auf welche Art es dem Herrn deucht!“ * * * Meine Unterredung mit dem Vater außen vorlassend, gab es keinen zweifel daran, dass die Leute ihn ab diesem Zeitpunkt sowohl in Frage stellten, als sich auch vor ihm fürchteten. Nicht nur die Leute im Dorf, sondern auch innerhalb der Abteimauern. Später an diesem Abend hatte Bruder Dennis nach der Beichte verlangt, allerdings wurde es schnell klar, dass er nicht gekommen war, um seine Sünden zu gestehen: „Vater Warren ist wahnsinnig geworden! Um Gottes Willen, Madame Witherton!“ „Das Ganze kam...unerwartet, sicherlich,“ versuchte ich, ruhig zu bleiben, doch er fuhr fort: „Als ob es nicht ausgereicht hatte, sie zu verbrennen – nicht einmal die letzte Begnadigung hat er ihnen gewährt!“ Das war mir damals nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt, da er es erwähnte, fiel es mir ebenfalls ein. „Was wollt Ihr damit sagen? Wollt Ihr etwa andeuten, der gute Vater habe den Verstand verloren?!“ „Nein!“ kam es aus Bruder Dennis geschossen: „Ich sage, der Teufel geht um in Muntun! Und er hat von Vater Warren Besitz ergriffen!“ Konnte dies wahr sein? Wenn man sich die jüngsten Ereignisse und des Vaters kryptische Versuchung einer unbestimmten Wahrheit in Gedächtnis rief, schien es plausibel. Nichtsdestotrotz musste ich den Bruder beruhigen und für dessen Sicherheit garantieren. „Das ist eine sehr schwere Anschuldigung, mein Sohn!“ beschwor ich ihn durch die Trennung des Beichtstuhls hindurch: „Und wenn Euch Euer Leben lieb ist, dann verliert Ihr darüber kein weiteres Wort mehr – vor allem nicht außerhalb unserer Mauern!“ „Aber sie waren unschuldig! Seit wann werden Frömmigkeit und Liebe zum Herrn in Muntun bestraft?!“ „Schweigt!“ rief ich laut, insgeheim hoffend, dass man uns von draußen nicht gehört hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen musste, ehe der gute Bruder etwas Unüberlegtes und Törichtes anrichtete! Ich zog daher eine dreckiges kleine List zu Rate, in der Hoffnung, diese Diskussion endlich beenden zu können. „Dann waren sie eben unschuldig, na und?“ fragte ich und gab daraufhin an: „Es wäre mir ein Festtag, hundert Unschuldige beim Brennen zuzusehen, als dass auch nur ein Sünder seiner gerechten Strafe entkommt!“ Voller Entsetzen sah mich Bruder Dennis an und konnte scheinbar nicht fassen, was er da gerade hörte. Ich wusste, dass ich meine Worte ‚belegen‘ musste und meinte daher: „Denn es ist besser, als Krüppel oder Lahmer ins Himmelreich aufzufahren, als intakt zu sein und ins ewige Feuer geworfen zu werden. Und damit hat sich der Fall erledigt!“ Sicher, das Zitat war nicht Wort für Wort der Bibel treu gewesen, doch es erfüllte dennoch seinen Zweck. Und obgleich ich mich für die ausgesprochen Worte im vollem Umfang verbürge, mochten Bruder Dennis‘ Anschuldigungen stimmen; mochten falsch sein. Ganz gleich, was zutraf, so wollte ich bezüglich des guten Vaters kein Risiko eingehen und blies die Kerze auf meinem Nachttisch daher eine viertel Stunde vor Mitternacht aus und ging zu Bett. Dienstag 9. November A. D. 1400 Einen Monat war es nun her, seitdem die Dunkelheit über uns hereingebrochen war und der Großteil des gehorteten Essens war verzehrt. Und wenn man nichts mehr zu essen hat, greift man auf drastischere Maßnahmen zurück. Der siebte November war der Tag, an welchem Vater Warren veranlasste, alle verbleibende Essensreste und Kerzen zu horten. Laut ihm brauchten wir Männer Gottes es dringlicher als die Allgemeinbevölkerung und mit Rückblick auf die jüngsten Ereignisse, folgte und gehorchte ich ihm ohne Widerworte. Allerdings verwunderte es mich, dass er über meine Abwesenheit in dieser bestimmten Mitternacht kein Wort verlor. Der achte November war der Tag, an welchem die Leute im Dorf dazu übergingen, alle verbleibenden Pferde zu schlachten. Nicht nur sie, sondern auch wir mussten dieses Opfer bringen und uns von Bileam verabschieden. Verabschieden von unserem treuen Esel, welcher mich damals bei meinem ersten Besuch des Hügels begleitete. Aber das sind die Opfer, welche man erbringen muss, wenn man seine Haustiere geschlachtet hat, wenn Kinder Sägemehl essen und der knurrende Magen deiner Brüder öfter zu hören ist, als deren Stimme! Zusätzlich zu den schwindenden und fragwürdigen Nahrungsquellen war da noch die Kälte. Glücklicherweise schützte unsere dichte Ordenstracht uns einigermaßen davor, allerdings kam uns zu Ohren, dass ein oder zwei Leute im Dorf erfroren waren. Leider gehören die Wälder rund um Muntun seiner Lordschaft und da er nach Alberts Tod keinen neuen Holzfäller ausgerufen hatte, gibt es kein Feuerholz mehr. Nur er durfte sich von seiner Lordschaft nehmen, um das Dorf zu beliefern. Nur er hätte die Menschen von Muntun vor dem Erfrieren retten können. Dies trifft außerdem auch auf das Wild in diesen Wäldern zu. Gab es genug davon, um den Ort und seine Bewohner mit dem Nötigsten versorgen zu können? Daran hegte ich keinerlei Zweifel. Ohne die Einwilligung Lord Mallorys zu jagen, war allerdings ein Vergehen an seiner Lordschaft und an Gott, von welchem er dieses Recht erhalten hatte. Daher blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als zu beten. Beten, hoffen und hungern. Eine derartige Existenz war ein guter Nährboden für dunkle Gedanken und Wünsche. Dunkle Gedanken und Wünsche, wie etwa auf ein weiteres Autodafé zu hoffen, dessen Holz aus dem Privatvorrat seiner Lordschaft stammt. Eine weitere Verbrennung vermutlich Unschuldiger, nur um erneut die Wärme und Behaglichkeit eines Feuers auf der Haut spüren zu können. Montag 15. November A. D. 1400 Gab es jemals einen Moment vollkommener Hoffnungslosigkeit, dann war es dieser Tag. Der fünfzehnte November markiert den Tag, an dem das allerletzte Essbare verzehrt, das allerletzte Pferd geschlachtet und alle Kerzen gehortet und weggesperrt worden waren. Doch trotz aller Hoffnungslosigkeit war mein Geist immer noch so wach, wie er es unter diesen Umständen sein konnte. Was ich mich, vor allem an diesem Tag, schon immer gefragt hatte, war, warum wir nichts von der Welt außerhalb gehört hatten? Sicherlich war Muntun nicht der einzige Ort auf der Welt und dennoch hatten wir von außerhalb niemanden zu Gesicht bekommen. Vor allem in solchen Zeiten würde man doch mit marodierenden Banden, irgendwelchen Scharlatanen oder verzweifelten Menschen rechnen. Und was war mit dem König? Sicherlich hatte er doch bereits irgendwelche Rettungsmaßnamen veranlasst, oder nicht? Anscheinend nicht und anscheinend waren wir wirklich und wahrhaftig auf uns allein gestellt. Daher gedachte ich, die Abtei und das Dorf zu verlassen und gen Morgen Hilfe zu suchen. Morgen. Ich war ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dass ich diese Worte immer noch benutzt hatte. Immerhin hatten wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits einen Monat in vollkommener Finsternis gelebt, in der nur der Klang der Kirchenglocken, sowie die Kirchturmuhr, uns irgendein Zeitgefühl vermittelte. Ich hatte in dem Schuppen, in dem ich Bruder Callums Vergehen beobachtet hatte, ein bisschen Proviant verstaut und wollte es holen, ehe ich aufbrach. Oh, wie naive ich gewesen war zu denken, dass niemand mir folgen würde. „Abt Clemens, was macht Ihr da?“ kam es hinter mir, als ich den Proviant holen wollte. Es war Bruder Callum, welcher mir mit einer Laterne heimlich gefolgt war. Aufstehend, erörterte ich meine Bedenken bezüglich irgendwelcher Hilfe, welche ich zuvor niedergeschrieben hatte. „Nein, Ihr könnt nicht gehen“, versucht er mich zu beschwichtigen: „Zuerst haben wir Norwind verloren und jetzt wollt Ihr uns auch verlassen? Das werde ich nicht zulassen!“ „Jetzt hör gut zu, mein Junge,“ sprach ich in einem strengen Ton und lief drohend auf ihn zu: „Ich verstehe, dass deine Absichten ehrenhaft sind. Aber das ist etwas, das ich machen muss, verstanden?!“ „Nein!“ rief er und verwehrte mir den Durchgang, indem er seine Arme ausbreitete: „Ich werde Euch nicht gehen lassen! Meine Entschlossenheit ist so fest, wie mein Glaube!“ Ich war frustriert und wütend. Da ich wusste, dass dieser bockige, junge Mann alles tun würde, um zu verhindern, dass ich diesen Schuppen verließ, musste ich mir etwas überlegen. Und mir fiel eine List ein, welche eher zu Ehren eines Scharlatans, als einem Mann Gottes gereichte! Allerdings war es die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn zum Gehen zu überreden. Lächelnd gab ich zurück: „Das bezweifle ich doch sehr. Wirklich, wirklich sehr.“ Zunächst wirkte er perplex, doch ich nickte, sobald sein Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens und der Fassungslosigkeit wechselte. „Ja, genau. Ich weiß, was du mit Christina innerhalb dieser vier Wände getrieben hast! Und als Abt wäre es meine Pflicht und Schuldigkeit, dich dafür aus dem Orden zu werfen!“ Ich ließ meine Drohung auf ihn wirken und nachdem Bruder Callum dem nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte, machte ich ihm mein kleines, dreckiges Angebot: „Trotzt alledem, bin ich gewillt, dir dieses eine Mal zu vergeben. Das heißt, sofern du beiseitetrittst und mich gewähren lässt!“ Bruder Callum ergriff den Türrahmen mit aller Kraft und rief voller Entschlossenheit: „Ich weiß, dass ich mein Gelübde gebrochen und im Angesicht des Herrn gesündigt habe! Werft mich aus dem Orden, geißelt mich, verbrennt mich, es ist egal! Das habe ich verdient! Aber die anderen Brüder haben es nicht verdient, dass ein weiterer Abt sie im Stich lässt! Sie brauchen ein führendes Licht in dieser Dunkelheit, sie brauchen Euren Schutz!“ Unter anderen Umständen wäre ich von der Demut des jungen Bruders und dessen Willen, sich selbst für das wohl seiner Brüder zu opfern, tief berührt gewesen. Doch nachdem der einzige Streich, den ich zu führen wusste, fehlgeschlagen war. Nachdem meine einzige Gelegenheit, von hier wegzukommen und Hilfe zu holen, von einem bockigen Jungen vereitelt worden war, der nicht auf seinen Ältesten hören wollte, empfand ich nichts als Wut! Ich sah in sein entschlossenes Gesicht und meine rechte Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Und dann ergriff der Teufel von mir Besitz! Mit einem schnellen Schritt warf ich mich auf Bruder Callum, zog ihn hinein und warf ihn zu Boden! Callum war schon immer eher ein Bücherwurm, als ein Holzfäller oder Bauer gewesen, von einer eher schlanken statt einschüchternden Statur. Daher war es ein Leichtes für mich, ihn nach einigen Minuten des Kämpfens umzudrehen und mich auf seinen Bauch zu setzen. Meine Faust traf ihn einmal; zweimal; dreimal! Auf ihm ruhend, sah ich in sein verunstaltetes Gesicht, seine blau geschlagenen Augen und seine Prellungen. Ich musste hier weg; ich musste Andere finden! Daher umschloss ich wutentbrannt seinen Hals und drückte zu, bis dem Bruder der Odem des Lebens verließ! * * * Selbst jetzt, mehrere Stunden danach, fühle ich immer noch, wie mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken läuft, wenn ich mich erinnere, wie ich aufstand und mein...Werk betrachtete. Mich überkam die Angst. Was hatte ich getan?! Ich hob die Lampe, welche der nun tote Bruder mit sich geführt hatte, auf, fand meinen Proviant und rannte so schnell ich konnte mit diesem aus dem Schuppen. Was auch immer zwischen allen und mir geschehen war, ich wusste nur eines: ich war ein toter Mann! Das konnte nicht logisch erklärt werden. Konnte nicht rückgängig gemacht werden, und vor allem: konnte nicht entschuldigt werden! Das einzige, was ich tun konnte, war laufen! Wegzulaufen und etwas Zeit schinden, ehe ich gefasst werden würde! Zeit zu schinden, um den Allmächtigen um Vergebung zu bitten und meine unsterbliche Seele zu retten! Und so rannte ich in die Wildnis! Fort von den Feldern, dem Dorf und der Abtei. Ich rannte durch Gras, über Hügel, in den Wald und über Lichtungen, mehrere Male fallend und stolpernd. Dies wiederholte sich zahlreiche Male, ehe ich...ehe ich ein schwaches Licht in der Dunkelheit sah! Voller Neugier und Hoffnung ergriffen, raste ich auf es zu und starrte wie gebannt darauf, sobald ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte. Dort, in der Schwärze, schien ein Licht vom Himmel auf den Boden: rechteckig und so hell leuchtend, dass es mich erblindete, als ich zu ihm aufsah. Dessen rechteckige Form erinnerte mich sofort an die himmlischen Fenster, wie sie Genesis, Kapitel sieben beschrieben werden. Als ich in das Licht trat, spürte ich die Wärme und wie sie im krassen Gegenteil zu der Kälte um sie herum stand. Ich fiel auf meine Knie, flehte den Herrn um Vergebung an. Vergebung für das Dorf, Vergebung für Vater Warren, für Albert Cutter, die Millers, für Bruder Callum – und Vergebung im Ansicht meiner eigenen Sünde, die ich gegen ihn beging. Ich betete und weinte. Perlen salziger Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinab, bis ich zusammenbrach, mich im Zentrum des Rechtecks einigelte und mich in den Schlaf heulte. Ohne das Läuten der Kirchenglocken und der Kirchturmuhr hatte ich keine Ahnung gehabt, wie lange ich eigentlich geschlafen hatte. Ich wachte auf und fühlte die Kälte wieder, ehe ich bemerkte, dass...das Rechteck sich bewegt hatte! Alles was ich sehen konnte, war ein fahler Lichtstrahl der vom Firmament in die Dunkelheit führte. Neugierig folgte ich dem Strahl, ohne zu wissen, wo er mich hinführen würde. Ich wanderte über Stock und Stein, ehe ich das Rechteck erreichte, welches an einer Tür ‚aufgerichtet‘ war – einer Tür mit einem mattem Schild darüber, auf dem EXIT stand! Mittlerweile weiß ich, was diese Tür ist, doch zu dieser Zeit schien es mir ein Zeichen Gottes zu sein. Er wollte, dass ich durch sie hindurchtrat. Doch als ich den Griff betätigte, bewegte sich dieser kein Stück. Auch die Tür bewegte sich keinen Deut, ganz gleich, wie fest ich Tür und Griff bewegte. Wieder fühlte ich, wie die Wut in mir anstieg. Hatte Gott sich hier einen Scherz erlaubt?! Wenn ja, dann war er nicht witzig! Ich war so weit gekommen, nur um festzustellen, dass alles umsonst gewesen war! Mehre Male trat ich schreiend gegen die Tür und die Wand daneben, ohne eine nennenswerte Veränderung an der Tür herbeizuführen. Als sich jedoch gegen die Wand trat, löste sich eine Platte oder Kachel, woraufhin Lichtstrahlen durch das von mir verursachte Loch schienen. Lichtstrahlen, welche ebenfalls ein rechteckiges Gebilde auf dem Boden erschufen! Verwirrt starrte ich auf das Licht unter mir, dann auf den Himmel über mir. Was ging hier vor? Ich wollte es herausfinden – musste es herausfinden! Gespannt langte ich nach einer der danebenliegenden Kacheln um eine herausziehen, zog meine Hand aber schnell zurück. Eine Seite der Kachel, sowie der Raum jenseits der Wand, waren warm – nein, heiß sogar! War dies...die Hölle, welche mich jenseits der gekachelten Wand erwartete? Oder das Fegefeuer? Jetzt weiß ich es, doch damals dachte ich mir, was auch immer es von den beiden war, es verdiente, nachdem, was ich getan hatte. Daher trat ich mehr von diesen Kacheln aus der Wand um durchzupassen und sah meinem feurigen Schicksal entgegen. * * * Vegetation. Vegetation war alles, was mich auf der anderen Seite erwartet hatte! Es war Sommer! Doch anders als jeder, den ich je erlebt hatte! Muntun zu dieser Jahreszeit konnte man getrost als erweiterten Frühling bezeichnen – nur, dass eben alles aufgeblüht war. Unvorhersehbares Wetter und kaum ein sonniger Tag. Der Sommer außerhalb der Wände war jedoch etwas vollkommen Anderes!Man konnte das Zwitschern der Vögel in der Ferne vernehmen, eine leichte Brise wehte, welche saftige, grüne Blätter ab und an rascheln ließ. Eine von Menschen erschaffene Szenerie breitete sich vor mir aus, als ich mich umsah. Ein rostiger Zaun, überwucherte Wege, wild wucherndes Gras und eine einsame Bank zu meiner Linken. Ich fragte mich, wo ich gelandet war, ehe ich mich umdrehte und mit Staunen, Verwirrung und Unglauben auf die äußere Wand einer scheinbar gigantischen Anlage starrte! Neben der verschlossenen Tür stand eine große Metallkiste an zwei Metallrohren befestigt. Auf ihr war eine Flamme abgebildet, doch da ich nicht wusste, was es bedeutete oder wozu sie diente, ignorierte ich sie fürs Erste. Stattdessen gingen mir tausend und eine Frage durch den Kopf. Wer hatte dies erbaut? Wozu? Wann? Warum hatte man uns darin eingesperrt? Wussten Vater Warren und Lord Mallory davon? Ich fragte mich so viele Dinge, dass ich ein hölzernes Schild mit zwei Sätzen darauf vollkommen außer Acht gelassen hatte. Einer der Sätze schien auf Englisch zu sein, doch in einem Englisch, dessen ich nicht mächtig war. Der Satz darunter war auf Latein und lautete: CAVE! MORBVS FVNGINVS INTVS! NON INTRARE! Pilzinfektion? Wovon sprach das Schild nur? Meine erste Vermutung war, dass es sich hierbei auf die Pest bezog. Doch das Schild war zu viel neu, als dass es fünfzig Jahre alt sein konnte. Und was war diese...Infektion? Zu jener Zeit wusste ich es nicht besser und hatte angenommen, dass die Dunkelheit diese Infektion gewesen sei! Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie mich die Furcht ergriff, als ich mir vorstellte, dass meine Brüder, die Menschen aus dem Dorf und ich mit einer fürchterlichen Krankheit angesteckt worden waren! Einer Krankheit, welche in Ausmaß und Tragweite der Pest alle Ehre machen würde! Ich entsinne mich, wie ich auf der Suche nach Antworten ziellos umherlief – was ich bekam, waren jedoch nur noch mehr Fragen. Während ich umherstreifte um einen Sinn hinter all dem zu ergründen, stieß ich schließlich auf eine weitere, von Moos befallene Bank, im Schatten eines Ahornbaums stehend. Ob es die liebliche Szenerie war, oder einfach nur Müde nach allem war, das ich durchgemacht hatte; ganz gleich fühlte es sich für mich an, als wollte die Bank mich einladen, auf ihr einen langen, geruhsamen Schlaf zu verbringen. Daher legte ich mich auf das sanfte, grüne, saftige Moos, legte mein Brustkreuz ab und schloss langsam die Augen. * * * Als ich wieder aufwachte, stellte ich fest, dass ich einigen Stunden geschlafen hatte, da die Sonne langsam unterging. Ich rieb meine Augen und mir wurde klar, dass ich meinen Brüdern, wie auch dem ganzen Ort, von meiner Entdeckung berichten musste! Da Muntun offensichtlich innerhalb einer Einfriedung befand, wusste ich, dass ich es trotz der Dunkelheit letztendlich finden würde. Ich wollte mir allerdings kein Bein oder etwas Anderes auf den Weg dorthin brechen, jedoch war die Kerze der Lampe schon lange erloschen. Dann erinnerte ich mich an den Kasten mit dem Flammensymbol. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe ich es schaffte, den Kasten aufzumachen, ehe ich ihn wiederfand. Um das Schloss aufzubrechen hatte ich einen Stein benutzt und fand mehrere bekannte und unbekannte Objekte, nachdem ich den Deckel entfernt hatte. Zwei der Unbekannten waren eine Lampe ohne Kerze und ein Kästchen gefüllt mit zahlreichen Holzstöcken, alle mit einer merkwürdigen, roten Knospe an einem Ende. Diese legte ich beiseite und langte nach der einzelnen Fackel und nach etwas, das sich als Feuersteine herausstellte. Damit konnte man die Fackel anzünden und zumindest wusste ich nun, wohin ich treten würde. Vor dem Loch stehend, welches ich gemacht hatte, atmete ich tief ein. Was würden sie zu meiner Entdeckung sagen? Hatten sie bereits die Leiche des Bruders gefunden? Und falls sie es taten – verdächtigten sie mich überhaupt? Immerhin gehörte der Schuppen nicht zur Abtei und potenziell hätte jeder es tun können. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, dies herauszufinden. Duckend übertrat ich die von mir gemachte Schwelle und trat wieder in die Dunkelheit hinein. In eine wortwörtliche, metaphorische – und spirituelle. * * * Ich betrat erneut die Anlage und spürte sogleich die Kälte auf meiner Haut. Und, wie zuvor, stolperte ich durch die Dunkelheit, über Stock und Stein. Stolpernd ging ich sicher, meine einzige Lichtquelle nicht ausgehen zu lassen und nach einer gefühlte Ewigkeit erreichte ich schließlich den Ort meiner größten Sünde – den verfluchten Schuppen. Ich wollte allerdings nicht zurück, um mein Werk zu betrachten. Ich wollte nicht an meine sündhafte Handlung erinnert werden. Ich wollte nicht in die kalten, toten Augen des Bruders sehen, welche ich nicht geschlossen hatte, ehe ich davongerannt war. Stattdessen machte ich mich auf zur Abtei, wo ich leise umherschlich, um nicht erwischt zu werden. Immerhin hatte ich keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass sie nicht annahmen, dass ich es getan hatte. Langsam und leise bewegte ich mich in Richtung der Kapelle, das einzige Gebäude innerhalb dieser heiligen Insel, in welchem Licht brannte. Als ich dort ankam sah ich, dass die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet war; und da ich schon immer zu neugierig für mein eigenes Wohl gewesen war, spähte ich hinein. Dort waren meine Schäfchen, im Licht der Kerzen rund um den Hochaltar und in Anwesenheit des Allmächtigen. Wie Kinder wirkten sie, wie Kinder, die schliefen oder im tiefen Gebet versunken waren. Zu dieser Zeit dachte ich auch, dass dies der Grund war, weswegen sie nicht auf mein Eindringen oder das Licht meiner Lampe reagierten. Tatsächlich nahm ein Teil von mir sogar an, dass ihre Gebete dem ermordeten – oder aus ihrer Sicht, verschwundenen – Bruder galten und ich hoffte inständig, dass sie die Leiche noch nicht entdeckt hatten. Ich wollte es auch nicht herausfinden und schlich daher durch das ebenfalls öffnete Tor der Abtei. Ich musste Vater Warren finden. Ich musste Witherton finden; ich musste Lord Mallory finden und sie von meiner Entdeckung in Kenntnis setzen! Doch als ich durch die Straßen Muntuns lief, überkam mich ein ungutes Gefühl. Sicher, die Sonne war seit einem Monat verschwunden und alle Kerzen waren entweder von uns oder Vater Warren konfisziert worden. Daher hatte ich nicht erwartet, in irgendeinem der Häuser Licht brennen zu sehen – doch hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, keinen Ton zu hören, während ich mich auf meiner einsamen Reise befand. Kein Schnarchen, keine Kindergeräusche, kein Dieb, der durch die Straßen und in der Dunkelheit unterwegs war. „Hallo?!“ rief ich, ehe meine Worte von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden: „Hallo?! Ist hier jemand?! Vater?! Eure Lordschaft?! Irgendwer?!“ Ich rief mehrere weitere Male, doch blieb alles still, blieb alles ruhig. Als ich mich fragte, wo alle waren, vernahm ich das Krächzen eines Raben. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich mir nichts dabei gedacht – doch in dieser unbehaglichen Stille und wenn man bedachte, was bisher alles geschehen war, schien dieser fedrige Teufel wohl eher wie ein Bote dessen. Für mich war es ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass Gott diesen Ort endgültig verlassen hatte. Daher war es für mich nur ein weiterer Grund, sofort zur Kirche und zu Vater Warren zu eilen! Den zentralen Marktplatz betretend, hielt ich jedoch aufgrund eines Geräusches inne. Das Geräusch von etwas, von dem ich mir sicher war, ich würde es hier nie wieder hören – das Wiehern eines Pferdes! Ich lief in dessen Richtung und war froh, dass mich meine Sinne nicht getäuscht hatten. Dort, mitten auf dem Marktplatz, stand ein Pferd, welches aus einem Sack auf seinem Maul fraß! Ich hielt meine Lampe in dessen Richtung und fragte mich, woher es denn kam. Entweder hatte Lord Mallory sich von diesem Pferd nicht trennen wollen – oder jemand anderes war nach Muntun gekommen. Jemand, der nicht von hier war – jemand mit finsteren Absichten. Die Tatsache, dass es sich hierbei um ein weißes Pferd handelte und es überall merkwürdige, blaue Zeichen hatte, machte diese Annahme wahrscheinlicher. Was mir neben den eindeutig unchristlichen Zeichen auffiel, waren ein merkwürdiges Gerät, welches vom Hals des Pferdes hing, sowie ein Sack, welcher am Sattel befestigt und ebenfalls mit blauen Markierungen verziert war. war. Das auffallendste Symbol auf dem Pferd, sowie auf dem Sack, war ein großes X mit einigen, waagrechten Strichen, welche durch es hindurchgingen. Ich berührte den Sack, zog meine Hand jedoch schlagartig zurück, als meine Finger über das grobe Webmuster strichen und zwei Einbuchtungen und einen...Kiefer spürten?! Selbst jetzt, da ich dies niederschreibe, fühle ich immer noch den Schrecken, den diese Entdeckung mir versetzt hatte und ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich mich fragte, welcher gottlose Heide einen Schädel auf all seinen Wegen mit sich führte! Wer auch immer es war, war nicht von Belangen für mich. Stattdessen lief ich zu den Stufen der Kirche, hielt meine Lampe in Richtung des bunten Reliefs, ehe ich das Gebäude durch die teilweise geöffnete Tür betrat - und es augenblicklich bereute. Der Tod. Um mich herum war der Tod! Der Kirchenboden war gefüllt von den Leichen der Dorfbewohner; Männer, Frauen, Kinder! Zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangte ich kurz nachdem ich versucht hatte, einige von ihnen aufzuwecken, da ich annahm, dass sie alle schlafen würden. Im Zentrum des Ganzen saß der Vater gegen den Altar gelehnt. Im Ornat gekleidet, neben einer Art Bottich sitzend, umklammerte er das Kreuz von St. Aeghdean mit einer Hand, mit der anderen...etwas, welches ich bald herausfinden würde. Zudem war der Kopf des guten Vaters mit einer unbekannten Gerätschaft durchstochen worden, welche ein kleines Loch in der Schläfe hinterlassen hatte, aus welchem ein kleines Rinnsal aus Blut auf den Boden floss. Das Markanteste an der gesamte Szenerie war das sarkastische Lächeln auf des Vaters Gesicht, als ob er versuchte, dem Tod ins Gesicht zu lachen. Ich sah mich um und als ich die toten Dorfbewohner erneut erblickte, fühlte ich einen tiefen Drang, dem Ganzen etwas Normalität zu verleihen. Ich riss also das Kreuz aus den kalten, toten Händen des Vaters und betrachtete es. Wie das Kreuz des heiligen Clarence, so war auch dies im romanischem Stil gehalten und wie das Kreuz in der Kapelle hatte auch dieses Kreuz eine große Knospe in dessen Zentrum. Eine große, rote Knospe, welche die Knochen des hiesigen Heiligen enthielten. Neben der Knospe besaß das Kreuz noch vier herausstechende Juwelen, alle in der gleichen Aufmachung, wie jene auf Vater Warrens Gebetsbuch. Ich hob es auf und wollte es gerade zurück auf den Altar setzen, als mir auffiel, dass kein Rasseln zu hören war! Ich drehte das Kreuz schnell um, da ich auf eine Klappe oder etwas Ähnliches hoffte, die man öffnen konnte, um hineinzusehen. Doch eine solche Klappe gab es nicht, was mich noch mehr verwirrte. Nichtsdestotrotz war es eine heilige Reliquie und als solches gehörte sie auf den Hochaltar. Doch gerade, als ich es auf seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zurückstellen wollte, hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir: „Du hast hier also den ganzen Radau gemacht!“ Vollkommen überrumpelt, ließ ich das Kreuz fallen, sodass es mit einem metallischen Klang auf dem Boden aufschlug. Die Stimme hörte sich wie die eines kleines Mädchens, oder einer jungen Frau an und als ich mich umdrehte, war dies auch der Fall. Allerdings war ich von ihrer Erscheinung sofort vereinnahmt. Sie trug eine eng anliegende, blaue Hose und eine braune Tunika. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Arme, ihren Händen und wahrscheinlich auch andere Körperstellen waren mit einer blauen Farbe bemalt – gleich dem Pferd auf dem Marktplatz. Ihr Haar war ungewaschen, verklumpt und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Dies und die hautenge Kleidung, welche sie trug, führte dazu, dass ich das Kreuz auf den Altar stellte und sie fragte, ob sie eine Art Verführerin sei. „Ich denk‘ mal, das kommt auf die Verführung an,“ grinste sie. Während sie dies aussprach, warf sie mir einen Blick zu, der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und obgleich es mir bei vielen weiteren Gelegenheiten offenbart wurde, bemerkte ich sogleich die Diskrepanz zwischen ihrem kindlichen Aussehen und der erwachsenen Art, in welcher sie zu mir sprach. Tatsächlich ist ‚kalt‘ das beste Wort, mit dem ich ihr ganzes Wesen selbst jetzt noch beschreiben kann. Ein kalter Tonfall, ein kalter Blick, eine nonchalante, kalte Haltung gegenüber allem und jedem, mit dem sie Kontakt hat oder hatte. Ich sah erneut zu all den Leichen und fragte mit zittrigem Ton: „W-was...ist hier passiert? Wer...seid Ihr?“ Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf mich zu und antwortete nur: „Ich bin der Tod.“ Mein Blut gefror in meinen Adern, mein gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich, als sie mir diese Information mitteilte. Voller Entsetzen sah ich auf all die toten Körper um uns; auf die Leichen von Lord Mallory, Sheriff Witherton, von Vater Warren, ehe ich entgeistert erwiderte: „Dann haben Sie das getan?!“ „Mehr oder weniger,“ kam es von ihr...beziehungsweise, dem Tod. Hatte ich da richtig gehört? Wie konnte der Tod‚ mehr oder weniger‘ für das Versterben von fast sechshundert Menschen verantwortlich sein? Irgendetwas stimmte hier absolut nicht und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendwer, wenn nicht gar Gott selbst, ein Spiel mit mir spielte. Ich wollte...den Tod diesbezüglich ausfragen, doch das Mädchen, welches behauptete, dieser zu sein, antwortete nicht, sondern beugte sich zu dem toten Vater hinunter. Daraufhin strahlte, wie durch Zauberei, ein helles Licht von ihrem Kopf, als sie diesen berührte und damit das bleiche Gesicht des Vaters erleuchtete. „Bei Helix!“ rief sie voller Erstaunen: „Hab ich dich endlich gefunden! Nach so langer Zeit hab ich dich endlich gefunden, Vater!“ Das...Mädchen drehte sich dann in Richtung seiner rechten Hand und erhellte die absonderliche Gerätschaft, welche ich zuvor beschrieben hatte und ich fragte...den Tod, was es denn war und was sich in der Kirche zugetragen hatte. Ich nahm an, dass sie die Antwort auf beide fragen hatte, bekam jedoch nur die eine Antwort zu einer. Wortkarg, wie sie war, lief sie hinter den Altar und kam mit einer Kapsel zurück, welche sie in meine Richtung warf und welche mir beinahe aus den Händen glitt. Im fahlen Licht meiner Lampe las ich DORMIXAN, ehe...der Tod wieder zu sprechen begann: „Kennst du den Ausdruck ‚Jemanden für immer schlafen lassen‘?“ Ich nickte und folgerte: „Das machen die Pillen also mit einem?“ Ich sah auf die Kapsel gefüllt mit zahlreichen, türkisen Pillen, während der Tod weiter dozierte: „Keine Ahnung wer, oder wie viel bezahlt wurde, um das auf den Markt zu bringen. Nebenwirkungen von DORMIXAN sind unter anderem Schlafattacken, Gedächtnisverlust und einige Leute sind durch zu viel Schlaf gestorben.“ „Zu viel Schlaf?“ wiederholte ich, da mir dies recht weit hergeholt schien. „Es fährt die Funktion deiner Organe so weit runter, bis sie irgendwann versagen.“ Entsetzt starrte ich auf die Kapsel, dann auf die unzähligen Leichen, welche auf dem Kirchenboden verteilt waren, ehe das Mädchen mit einem Grinsen meine, als sie wieder zu mir kam: „Schlaf is ‘ne lustige Sache. Zu viel davon und man stirbt daran – zu wenig davon und man stirbt daran.“ Sie beugte sich daraufhin zum toten Vater herunter und fügte dem, als würde sie direkt mit ihm sprechen, verwirrt hinzu: „Aber was macht das Zeug hier? Die Children of the Vine waren keine Selbsmord-Sekte. Wenn überhaupt, dann hätten die mich beinahe umgebracht - zweimal! Glaub mir, ich hab‘ meine Hausaufgaben gemacht!“ Das Mädchen stand wieder auf und fragte mich sogleich nach dem Kreuz aus, hatte sie mich doch erwischt, wie ich dies dem Vater aus der Hand gerissen hatte. Ich berichtete ihr, wie ich kein rasseln gehört hatte, obgleich das Kreuz doch die Gebeine des heiligen Aeghdean enthalten sollte. „Wenn das mal nicht interessant ist!“ grinste sie frech im grellen Licht der absonderlichen Lampe auf ihrem Kopf, ehe sie das Kreuz ergriff und es von seinem Platz riss. Sie sah sich das Objekt an und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, während sie mit dieser wertvollen, hochheiligen Reliquie umging, als sei es ein Spielzeug und es eins, zwei, dreimal schnell umdrehte. Er beim vierten Mal riss sie die Augen auf und rief: „Bei Helix!“ und flüsterte, als ich ihr direkt in die Augen sah: „noch eins!“ „Was meinen Sie damit?“ „Du hast keine Ahnung, was das ist, oder?“ fragte sie und die Art wie sie sich ausdrückte, ließ es sehr abfällig klingen. Ich erwiderte nicht und schaute erstaunt zu, als das mysteriöse Mädchen den Smaragd berührte...und ihn nach unten drückte! Scheinbar sollte daraufhin etwas passieren, da das Mädchen das Kreuz verdutzt ansah, ehe sie erst den Saphir und nach einer Weile wieder den Smaragd drückte. Diesmal hatte das Mädchen bessere Laune und voller Verwunderung hörte ich zu, wie eine Stimme aus dem Kreuz kam! Nicht irgendeine Stimme – sondern die des Vaters! Etwas gedämpft und zeitweise unhörbar, aber dennoch! Es war die Stimme des Vaters, welcher nun tot gegen den Altar lehnte! Allerdings legte sich die anfängliche Verwunderung immer schneller, je weiter der Vater mit seiner Rede fortfuhr. Verzeiht mein schlechtes Gedächtnis, weswegen ich mir nicht jedes Wort seiner langen, strukturlosen Rede gemerkt habe, welche er gab, während die Dorfleute sich wahrscheinlich aufstellten, um von dem vergifteten Wein zu kosten. Allerdings war, was er gesagt hatte, im Grunde folgendes: er hatte ihnen erzählt, dass die Dunkelheit tatsächlich das Große Trübsal war und dass Gott uns nun zu sich nach Hause holte. Furcht durchfuhr mich, als mir klar wurde, dass ich eine der Leichen hätte sein können, da ich ihm dies wohl ebenfalls ohne hinterfragen geglaubt hätte! Hier kam nun der Wein ins Spiel; der gute Vater erzählte ihnen, der Wein sei ein Geschenk des Herrn; ein Werkzeug, um Gottes Plan in die Tat umzusetzen zu können. Da stets nur der Vater vom Messwein trinkt, war es einfach für mich mir vorzustellen, wie erfreut ein jeder von ihnen gewesen sein musste, ebenfalls in diesen Genuss zu kommen. Ich weiß, wie erfreut ich gewesen wäre! Er hatte ihnen auch erzählt, dass das Geschenk nicht gleich wirken würde und dass sie alle, dank der unendlichen Weisheit Gottes in Würde sterben konnten. Da traf es mich: meine Brüder in der Abteikapelle: sie waren nicht eingeschlafen oder im tiefem Gebet versunken – sie waren alle tot! „Der Letzte, der noch steht. Gut gemacht, “ meinte das Mädchen mit einer Verbeugung, nachdem der Vater aufgehört hatte zu ‚sprechen‘. Erneut fuhr es mir zusammen, als ich die Kälte und Teilnahmslosigkeit in ihrer Stimme vernahm, als sie diese Worte aussprach. Zur gleichen Zeit fing mein Magen zu rumoren an, was sie kichern ließ. „Da hat wohl jemand Hunger“, gab sie von sich, wobei sie das erste Mal lächelte, seitdem sie sich an mich herangeschlichen hatte. Allerdings war es ein Lächeln, das so vollkommen fehl am Platz erschien, sodass ich mir sofort ihre kalte Attitüde zurückwünschte. „Ich könnte ein ganzes Pferd verschlingen!“ rief ich, ehe meine Worte zwischen den Wänden der Kirche umhertanzten. Daraufhin zeigte sie mit dem Griff der zuvor beschriebenen, absonderlichen Gerätschaft auf mich und erwiderte: „Komm‘ bloß nicht auf die Idee, meins zu essen – sonst ess‘ ich dich!“ War das ein Witz? Es hörte sich wie einer an, aber wenn man sich vor Augen hielt, dass das Pferd – und somit auch der Schädel im Sack – ihres war, so war ich mir dessen nicht mehr so sicher. „Das werde ich nicht, glauben Sie mir!“ gab ich daher mit einem sardonischen Grinsen zurück, welches sie ignorierte. Ich teilte ihr mit, dass wir im ganzen Ort wohl nichts mehr zum Essen finden würden, woraufhin sie nach der Abtei fragte. „Da werden Sie auch nichts mehr finden, das versichere ich Ihnen!“ „Was macht dich so sicher?“ wollte das Mädchen wissen, was mich sowohl erstaunte, als auch amüsierte. Daraufhin hob ich meine Ordenstracht mit einer einfachen Handbewegung a lá ‚was glauben Sie, was hier trage?‘ hervor. Beide meiner Eindrücke wurden dadurch bestärkt, dass sie nicht einmal auf mein Brustkreuz einging, was mich offensichtlich als Abt auswies. „Was ist mit dem Anwesen?“ fragte sie stattdessen: „Da gibt es doch bestimmt noch etwas zu futtern.“ Ich zögerte, wusste ich ja nicht, was uns dort erwarten würde. Außerdem war ich nicht davon überzeugt, dass wir dort etwas fänden, doch da ich nicht wusste, wer oder was sie war, behielt ich meine Gedanken für mich. Zeitgleich wusste ich jedoch, dass dieses merkwürdige Mädchen Antworten hatte – Antworten, welche ich verzweifelt zu finden versucht hatte. Daher sagte ich nichts und folgte ihr aus der Kirche und zurück zu diesem Pferd mit den ominösen Markierungen. So begaben wir uns durch die toten und leeren Straßen von Muntun; sie zu Pferd, ich zu Fuß. Tatsächlich war ich von der brüsken Art, wie sie es gesagt hatte, zunächst überrumpelt worden, denn mit wenigen Worten gab sie mir zu verstehen: „Nein, Betbruder. Du läufst!“ Insgeheim hatte ich gehofft, sie würde so still und wortkarg bleiben, bis wir unseren Zielort erreichten. Leider blieb dies nicht so. Mit dem mysteriösem Licht an ihrem Kopf gruschelte das Mädchen in einer Tasche, welche sich am Sattel befand, holte ein Buch heraus und las in einem komödiantischem Tonfall: „Es gibt kaum einen Sonnigen Tag und wenn es mal nicht regnet oder so neblig ist, dass man nicht mehr sieht, was man tut, ist der Himmel grau und die Wolken verdecken die Sonne.“ Diese Worte – es waren meine Worte und dieses Mädchen las von dem Tagebuch, welches mir weggenommen worden war! Doch ehe sie die Beschreibung Muntuns fertig gelesen hatte, schien sie mit dem Licht auf ihrem Kopf in meine Richtung und meinte mit düsterem und ernstem Ton: „Weißt du, Dome Medieval 1340 ist absichtlich so gebaut, um so depressiv wie nur möglich zu wirken. Stell die richtige Temperatur, die richtige Menge an Niederschlag ein, und man kann jeden Ort in jeder Kuppel wie Silent Hill aussehen lassen!“ Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon das merkwürdige Mädchen sprach. Ich traute mich nicht, nachzufragen, da ich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob dieses...Mädchen tatsächlich ein Mensch war. Da ich allerdings nicht wusste, wer oder gar was sie war, hakte ich nicht weiter nach und tat es vor allem dann nicht, als wir das Anwesen erreichten. Dort stieg sie vom Sattel und nahm den Sack, sowie den Beutel, der an ihm befestigt war, mit sich mit. Wie alles andere in Muntun auch, war es leer und verlassen. Eine ausgehöhlte Schale von etwas, das vor einem Monat das Zuhause einer stolzen Familie gewesen war. Das Anwesen ist um einen Innenhof gebaut, welcher ursprünglich Teil eines heidnischen Tempels war, welcher schon lange leer stand, als die Sachsen in dieses Land kamen. Lediglich die Säulen um den Innenhof herum, sowie ein Bodenmosaik zeugen davon, was sich einst an diesem Ort befand. Erstere waren nun Teil einer gotischen Galerie gegenüber, links und rechts des Eingangs. Nur drei waren noch freistehend und befanden sich gegenüber des Durchgangs, durch welchen wir das Anwesen betraten. Im Zentrum des vergleichsweise großen Hofs stand eine Statue-Version des Symbols von Vater Warrens Orden, umgeben von einigen kleinen Bäumen und einer großen Eiche, welche dem gesamten Innenhof Schatten spendete. Einst war ich als junger Mann hier gewesen und mir kam es schon damals komisch vor, dass die Mallorys das Symbol von Vater Warrens Orden auf ihrem Grundstück hatten. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Statue nur wenige Jahre nach dem Tod des alten Lord Mallorys errichtet worden war. Das merkwürdige Mädchen führte mich in das Gebäude und das Einzige, das ich wohl nicht finden würde, waren die Leichen von Lord Mallory und dessen Familie. Dann fiel mir auch auf, dass sie wohl schon einmal hier gewesen sein musste, da sie kein Wort über die zahlreichen Wandteppichen und Fresken verlor - als ob sie es schon alles gesehen hätte. Wir liefen einen Gang entlang zu einer Tür, welche zur Küche führte. Dort legte sie den Sack und den Beutel auf den Tisch und sah sich augenblicklich um, ehe ich kicherte: „Sie werden nichts finden. Alles ist aufgegessen worden.” Als ob sie mir nicht glaubte, oder meine Aussage bestätigen wollte, suchte das Mädchen weiterhin in der Küche herum. „Ihr habt ja wirklich alles aufgefressen!” rief sie, als nichts fand, um unsere Mägen zu füllen. „Wie gesagt”, wiederholte ich: „Alles aufgegessen.” Das Mädchen sah daraufhin zu Boden, griff sich ans Kinn, eher sie murmelte: „Ich frag mich, ob...die Krypta. Nein, das wär unmöglich!” Die Krypta? Welche Art von Essen fänden wir denn an diesem Ort?! Ich wusste, dass es eine Krypta unterhalb des Anwesens gab, da Norwind einst als junger Mann dort gewesen war und mir davon berichtet hatte. Mein Magen drehte sich um bei der Vorstellung, Mäuse, Ratten oder etwas noch weitaus Ungenießbareres zu uns nehmen zu müssen! Gleichsam hatte ich jedoch das Gefühl, dass sie wusste, was hier geschehen war. Daher schwieg ich, als sie den Sack und den Beutel an sich nahm und mich die Stufen zur Familiengruft der Mallorys hinabgeleitete. Zugegeben, die Krypta war weitaus weniger pompös, als ich zunächst angenommen hatte. Norwind hatte nicht viele Worte darüber verloren und vor allem hatte er nichts bezüglich der einzigen, bemalten Wand gesagt, welches das Erste war, was einem hier unten ins Auge sprang. Dort, rechts des Eingangs, befanden sich zwei offene Türen, jeweils von einer Figur bewacht, welche sie offen hielt. Eine führte hinauf zum himmlischen Paradies, die andere hinab in ein feuriges Verderben. Ich schauderte, als ich die rechte Figur sah und es bedurfte keiner Predigt, um zu wissen, dass es der Leibhaftige war! Selbst in dem einen Licht, das von der merkwürdigen Lampe des Mädchens kam, sah ich seine grüne Haut, seine hellroten Lippen und Augen, seine großen Flügel, sowie das Geweih auf seinem Kopf - und sein wortwörtliches Arschgesicht! Zu seiner linken stand ein Heiliger in einem roten Mantel gekleidet, Mitra tragend und Stab haltend. Mit der anderen Hand deutete er auf die Tür. Im Zentrum stand ein Kruzifix in einer Alkove und mir wurde klar, dass all dies die Kreuzigung selbst repräsentierte - der gute Dieb Gismas links, der böse Dieb Gestas rechts. Die Tür des heiligen führte zu ewiger Glückseligkeit, die Tür des Teufels zu ewiger Verdammnis. Das mysteriöse Mädchen musste dies auch erkannt haben, doch anstatt sich einfach für eine der beiden Türen zu entscheiden, grinste sie mich an: „Was soll's sein, Betbruder? Ewige Wonne oder ewige Folter? Welches würdest du wählen? Welches sagt dir eher zu? Welches gebührt dir mehr, im Angesicht deines Lebenswandels?” Meines Lebenswandels? Sprach sie vom Apostel Paulus, als dieser meinte, es gebe keine einzige, rechtschaffende Seele - oder meinte sie damit etwas, dass viel ernster, weitaus niederträchtiger war? Mir fuhr es eiskalt zusammen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie über meine Tat Bescheid wusste und mir wurde schlecht, als mir klar wurde, dass ich nun dafür büßen würde! Ganz gleich, was sie gemeint hatte, beide Szenerien rechtfertigten es, mich für die rechte Tür zu entscheiden, während ich erneut auf das grüne, kranke und ganz und gar scheußliche Antlitz meines zukünftigen Herrn und Meisters blickte. „Interessante Wahl”, gab das Mädchen bloß von sich, ehe sie die Tür öffnete, welche zu einer Treppe hinunter in ein dunkles, leeres Nichts führte. Zu meinem Bedauern war es nicht, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte - ganz im Gegenteil! Anstatt eines leeren Nichts, warteten noch mehr höllische Szenarien auf mich! Noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben war ich den Qualen der Hölle sprichwörtlich, wie wortwörtlich, so nah gewesen. Leute, die von Würmern zerfressen oder von Hunden in Stücke gerissen wurden! Menschen, welche lebendig verbrannt, lebendig gehäutet, lebendig gegessen wurden! Von Dämonen mit Spießen, Speeren, von deren Zähnen und Klauen gequält! Die zweite von drei Treppen herablaufend, sah ich eine Gruppe von Lüstlingen an ihren Gemächten zusammengebunden, weiter unten eine Reihe Geschäftsleute. Diese hatten sich der ganz und gar schändlichen Praktik des Wuchers bedient und bekamen als Bestrafung nun geschmolzenes Gold in ihre Kehlen gegossen. Die Spitze dieses Grauens wartete am Fuß der Treppe auf mich. Dort befand sich eine Tür, von der ich mir sicher war, dass sich hinter ihr die Flammen der Hölle und mein ewiges Schicksal verbargen! Die Tür und deren Wand, sowie auch die beiden Wände daneben wurden allesamt vom Teufel vereinnahmt. Dabei stellte die Tür seinen weiten, offenen Schlund dar, durch welchen ich sehr bald gehen würde, um meine feurige Bestrafung zu empfangen. Von dieser Bilderflut übermannt, fiel ich zu Boden und weinte: „Bitte! Ich weiß, dass das, was ich getan habe, falsch war! Ich verdiene es, hierher zu kommen, doch lass mich meine Sünden wieder gutmachen! Schickt mich nicht an diesen gottverlassenen Ort!” „Was laberst du denn da?!” rief sie und meinte, nachdem sie die Wandgemälde ansah: „Das is‘ doch nicht echt! Das muss man denen allerdings lassen. Eine Weg in die Hölle zu basteln is‘ ziemlich ausgeklügelt. Hätt ich auch hier gelebt, ich hätt‘ mir wahrscheinlich auch in die Buchse gemacht. Willst jetzt also was futtern, oder nicht?!” Ich sah zu ihrem genervten Gesicht hinauf und nickte leicht. Was sie jedoch sagte, erschien keinen Sinn zu geben! Wie konnte sie die Existenz eines solchen unheilvollen Ortes leugnen? Selbst wenn sie nur die Wandmalereien gemeint hatte, wie konnte sie dem einen Ort gegenüber so furchtlos sein, welchen jede Seele auf der Welt zu fürchten gelernt hatte? Vor allem, da das Mädchen scheinbar die Besitzerin des Schädels im Sack und daher vollkommen unwiderruflich von Gottes Liebe getrennt war! Jedoch sprach ich sie diesbezüglich nicht an, sondern schaute nur zu, wie sie einen Schlüsselbund aus ihrer Hosentasche holte, die Tür aufschloss und in die Dunkelheit dahinter blickte... Containment Project 3 - Dominus Resurrexit Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Tagebuch